Lamentaría
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot] Se estimaban pese a la rivalidad, eran indispensables para el otro pese a las peleas y, si uno de ellos estaba roto, el otro sentía que de alguna forma la estabilidad se truncaba... — YukiRiru, inspirado en el capítulo 627 del manga.


**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-idiota (ya ni se merece el "-sama") Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que durante toda esta ausencia ya pasó por terapia. :v**

 **PD: (Sí, antes porque #YOLO) TITE ES UN JODIDO | ## € #€ # ¬ #~1495.**

 _ **Con amor:**_

 _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":  
_ _Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo".  
_ _Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._

 **..**

 **Lamentaría**

El ambiente estaba lúgubre desde hacía un par de horas, la oscuridad era truncada por una lamparita tenue que evitaba la ceguedad absoluta, la energía espiritual era densa en el exterior. Dentro, ella notaba como si una capa de sudor se adhiriera a su piel, solo que sin ser sudor. Al mismo tiempo, sentía un frío interno más relacionado a la preocupación y al miedo que al aire a su alrededor.

La caja tembló con estrépito, Riruka chilló a la par y hasta que se detuvo, sujetando su cabeza con las manos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Qué ruidosa —Yukio chasqueó la lengua, su videojuego lanzando el conocido tono que anuncia que eres el perdedor. Le lanzó una mirada asesina, observándola mantener aquella posición de casi pánico y gimiendo quedamente. Inevitable; su semblante se ablandó.

Cuando ella volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada verde sobre sí y con el muchacho en cuclillas justo en frente, más cerca de lo que podría habérselo imaginado, tanto por ser él como por ser ella. Habían sido contadas con los dedos de una mano las veces que Yukio se le acercó a voluntad, si no era porque alguno de sus compañeros de Xcution los encerraban a discutir en un cuarto aislado o cuando por casualidad se topaban los hombros a lo largo y ancho del lugar donde residían.

Alguna vez se hubieron quedado dormidos en el sofá de la sala, alguna otra habrían discutido tan cerca como para corromper esa burbuja que los separaba de esas irritantes discusiones que solían tener. Siendo ambos jóvenes y de la misma edad, resultaba extraño para sus mismos compañeros que no hubiesen tenido un acercamiento más prudente, si no fuera romántico, al menos de comprensión.

A fin de cuentas, los adolescentes con pasados perturbadores deberían de saber entenderse entre sí, ¿o no?

Ellos, sin embargo, nunca podrían haberse llevado de manera enteramente pacífica. Su paz era el tiempo que compartían en silencio y aquellas situaciones en las que solían comprenderse también en silencio. Cuando el espacio que los dividía parecía no existir y ellos lo reducían por instinto, casualidad y sin percatarse. La verdad era que se estimaban pese a la rivalidad, eran indispensables para el otro pese a las peleas y, si uno de ellos estaba roto, el otro sentía que de alguna forma la estabilidad se truncaba.

Porque, si bien era una rivalidad y una amistad no tan amistosa, las rupturas impedían que su relación siguiera en forma. Y se habían tenido al otro solo por algún tiempo como para siempre rebuscárselas entre sí y no con alguien más.

—¿Qué miras? —espetó Riruka, con una mueca de nerviosismo en su rostro. Faltaba la cotidiana y más bien fingida molestia que le profesaba ante sus invasiones personales, fueran físicas o verbales.

—Creo que no le estás teniendo la suficiente fe.

—¿Y qué sabes? Estoy procesando todas las posibilidades.

—Si se acaba el mundo, ¿qué crees que sería lo peor?

El corazón de Riruka rebotaba en su pecho, tratando de asimilar si aquellas preguntas eran para molestar, en broma o intentos de distracción, y si la mirada intensa de su compañero era dirigida a ella por algún motivo en específico. La oscuridad y falta de luz hacían que casi no pudiera verlo frente a ella, distinguía apenas los cabellos rubios lloviéndole por el rostro y los ojos verdes, la piel blanca y el sombrero negro aplastándole el rebelde peinado estaban opacos.

Si se acabara el mundo, pensó la chica en ese instante (casi inconsciente); lo peor habría sido no prestarle atención al hecho de que aquel mocoso malcriado, ególatra e irrespetuoso que tan cotidiano, natural e indispensable era para su vida, era también un compañero estable pese a las molestias…

Porque él siempre estaría a su lado por más que se mandaran al demonio.

Era un muchacho hermoso que tapaba su rostro con la sombra de su gorro negro y con el flequillo de su pelo rubio y su cuerpo bajo un saco negro largo y ropas negras igual.

—Lamentaría estar en este lugar —respondió al final.

—Yo no lo lamentaría tanto —alegó él, y Riruka creyó estar volviéndose un tanto loca por creer que él se acercaba más y más a su rostro. ¿Qué tan cerca estaba? ¿Era su voz esa que había hablado tan tersa y distinta? ¿Esas eran las manos de Yukio sobre sus hombros, manteniéndola sobre la pared en la que se recargaba desde antes que se acercara, con calidez y suavidad?

Oh, no, sí lo eran.

¿Desde cuándo él tenía intenciones de invadir su espacio, con aquella energía tibia y más espesa de la que los envolvía desde afuera?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la respiración del chico sobre su rostro, abriéndolos con sorpresa cuando la besó, llevando además sus manos enguantadas de sus hombros a su cuello y de su cuello a su rostro. Yukio tenía los labios cálidos, sabían además a la ternura que nunca sintió por parte de él. Además acariciaba y exploraba sus labios con calma, como queriendo saber qué haría ella en respuesta y al mismo tiempo intentando tentarla a corresponder.

Y, en respuesta, subió sus manos a rodearle el cuello, en lo que iba cerrando los ojos y correspondía al beso, intensificándolo.

Sin embargo, se alejó de ella apenas después de eso. Pasó a mirarla serio y con intensidad, a lo que Riruka correspondió la mirada mostrándose incluso lo más altanera que podía ser en ese momento. Y creyó ver una mueca atravesando el, recién descubierto y analizado, hermoso rostro del muchacho, que mezclaba la diversión con algo de esa ternura que sintió sobre sus labios.

—Kurosaki ganará —murmuró, Riruka no pudo más que volver a mirar de reojo sus labios, que tan buena sensación le habían dejado en los suyos, regresando a sus ojos al cabo. Y ahora sí, Yukio sonreía superioridad, rasgo característico, y ese toque de igual ternura y cariño—. Pero habría lamentado no hacer esto.

Riruka se ruborizó tanto de la sorpresa y el significado de aquella frase, que sintió que la humillación no podría valerle tanto. Sin embargo…

—Idiota… —carraspeó, desviando la vista un momento y volviendo a verlo con la determinación inundada de mejillas rojas—. Ahora yo también hubiera lamentado que no lo hicieras.

 **Fin**

 **Todos andan con IchiRuki, IH y RR… la tipa viene con YukiRiru XD**

 **Verán: estuve tan desconforme como todos con el final de Bleach, principalmente porque soy IchiRuki… esperen, ¡NO!, sí soy fan IchiRuki, pero principalmente porque soy SÚPER FAN de Urahara y Yoruichi y NO SÉ DÓNDE CARAJOS TERMINARON ESTOS DOS.**

 **Ahora, como podrán ver; mi recepción se quedó en el capítulo del manga en el que Ichigo les dice a Yukio y Riruka que se queden en la caja esperando. Obvio mi imaginación voló con eso y, yo no sé, yo los shippeo y como no sabemos qué fue de ellos (así como no sabemos qué fue de nada ;A;), me salió escribir esto.**

 **Hace rato, de todas formas, que quería escribir algo de ellos dos, me gustan desde que empezó el último arco de Bleach. Y probablemente reviva en este Fandom solo para aportar algo de los shipps que me gustan y Tite arruinó (alias IchiRuki, IshiHime, UraYoru, ShinYori, RenTat (aunque sea crack), HitsuHina, GrimmNel, ShuNao, entre otras), haciendo gala de mi súper poder de omitir los temas que NO me gustaron y me parecieron lo más idiota del mundo.**

 **Bueno, ahora, sacando mi descarga de este lugar, antes de que la nota de autor se vuelva más larga que el fic XD.**

 **Mil gracias a quienes leyeron, ¡espero sus reviews! Y que les haya gustado.**

 **Cuídense mucho, algún día iré a sacudir a Tite y prometo sacarme una foto y hacerme famosa por haberlo sacudido violenta y envenenada. (?)**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
